<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember Mitchell Davis? by Dylkntz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051875">Remember Mitchell Davis?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz'>Dylkntz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boy Meets World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>An au where Mitchell Davis comes back, Coming Out, Getting Together, Jack being Jack, Jealous Jack, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Past Relationship(s), cursing, jack and eric are bad at feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ya know you never even told me about your first time.” </p><p>“Remember Mitchell Davis?”</p><p>“Well there’s an unexpected surprise, tell me about your second time.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Matthews/Mitchell Davis (past), Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remember Mitchell Davis?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eric woke up to a nice morning surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric walked out of his bedroom to see Jack standing on top of their counter screaming, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatthefuckwhatthefuck!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jack caught Eric’s eye, and he pointed to the floor. Shaking his head Eric walked away to go get Shawn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shawn</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He walked into Shawn’s room, who was very much still asleep, “Your brothers flipping over a spider </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shawn groaned, “Why don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> just kill it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span> have you fucking seen those </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span>? They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> man.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning Shawn slowly got up and grabbed a shoe. He walked out of his room and over to a still screaming Jack, “Where is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> kill it.” Jack said, suddenly </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead of </span>
  <em>
    <span>twenty</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a second thought Shawn grabbed the shoe and killed the spider, and after that he threw it at Jack who promptly fell off the counter with a thud. Laughing as Jack got up, Eric grabbed the cereal from the top of the fridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve seen that coming.” He pointed out as Jack tried, and failed, to regain his composure </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Screw you.” Eric just hummed, and Jack dropped his head onto Eric’s back, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> spiders.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> buddy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack sighed, taking the cereal out of Eric’s hand, “Are we still going to the library today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh yeah why wouldn’t we.” Eric took his cereal back, ignoring Jack’s protests “We always go to the library on Wednesdays.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was just asking.” Jack blushed, before clearing his throat, “Well I’m uh I’m going to go get </span>
  <em>
    <span>dressed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re already dressed idiot,” Shawn said as he walked down the stairs “Anyway I gotta go meet Cory and Topanga and-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Angela</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jack and Eric finished for him, making fun of the stupid sing song way Shawn always said it. He just flipped them off, and slammed the door on his way out, leaving Jack and Eric in awkward silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Class</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Jack asked, grabbing his bag, and Eric nodded, following suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack laughed as Eric opened the door, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eric</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pants</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric looked down at his legs, and surely enough there were </span>
  <em>
    <span>no pants, “</span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing Jack watched as Eric dropped his bag, and ran up the stairs, “They’re on your bed!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the teacher was talking about this weird way that humans will hold onto something or someone that they love until they die, but will never </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> say the words ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.’’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eric rambled, waving his hands in the air as he spoke, “I mean how crazy is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that someone could be in love with you right now and you might never </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack laughed, grabbing his textbook from his bag, smiling at Eric’s dorkiness “Eric I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the class, I heard the lesson bud.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know but-” Eric paused, looking wide eyed at something behind Jack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack slowly turned around to see an equally shocked brunette standing behind his chair, “Um hi can we help-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mitchell</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The burnette- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mitchell</span>
  </em>
  <span> nodded, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what are you doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I go </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing here?” Eric stood up walking around the table, and looking at Mitchell before bringing him into a tight hug </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I go here </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Mitchell said, pulling away from Eric, and turning his attention to Jack. Who at the moment was staring at him like an alien. “I’m Mitchell Davis.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack just stared at him for a moment before accepting his handshake, “Jack Hunter.” Mitchell nodded, about to say something before Jack interrupted him, “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you know Eric?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitchell raised an eyebrow at Eric, who was suddenly way more interested in the ceiling than he was a moment ago. He leaned over and whispered into Eric’s ear, “You didn’t tell him?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, why would I tell him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you guys seem </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ok</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t mean I wanna tell him about my first time!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack sputtered, “Your first time?” He cleared his throat, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was your first time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Eric’s face went red as he tried to explain, but Mitchell got there first</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is there an issue with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack shook his head, giving his best fake smile as he could, trying to ignore the feeling in his chest “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No it’s cool. Totally </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’ll uh I’ll leave</span>
  <em>
    <span> you two </span>
  </em>
  <span>to catch up.” He gathered his things, giving them a nod, before walking out of the library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jackie</span>
  </em>
  <span> wait up.” Eric grabbed his arm, “What about ya know</span>
  <em>
    <span> the library?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Na it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>cool</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jack gave Eric a small pat on the chest, “It’ll still be here next wednesday. Like you said, we do this </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> week.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a small smile to Eric, and walked away with a feeling of bile in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” Eric asked, taking a seat across from Mitchell</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not happy to see me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said that,” Eric sighed, running his hands through his hair “You’ve been away for a while Mitch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three years isn’t that </span>
  <em>
    <span>long-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>while</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Eric interrupted, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just here to go to college.” Mitchell threw his hands up in surrender, “I didn’t know you were coming here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Visibly relaxing, Eric sighed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitchell cleared his throat, “So you and Jack </span>
  <em>
    <span>huh</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Eric stammered, “What, no me and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He cleared his throat, feeling his face heating up as Mitchell smiled, “No. We’re just </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why does he look at you like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric raised an eyebrow, “Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was wrong with the way Jack looked at him? Eric never saw anything wrong with it. The way Jack looked at Eric was just fine in Eric’s books. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitchell laughed, “Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Mitchell gave Eric a soft smile, and stared at him, his eyes turning up a little in the corners. It made Eric squirm a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t look at me like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes he does.” Mitchell nodded, and Eric swallowed a lump in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack groaned as Eric turned the lights on, “Whaddu </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why ya on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>couch</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Eric asked, slightly amused with Jack’s grogginess “You have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mitchell</span>
  </em>
  <span> apparently,” Jack retorted, and Eric rolled his eyes, “When were you going to tell me about him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric laughed, “Didn’t think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack stood up, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m going to bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack turned around, “I don’t care who you sleep with, it’s not my </span>
  <em>
    <span>business</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’ve made that quite </span>
  <em>
    <span>clear</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack that’s not what I meant and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jack said, throwing his hands in the air, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Go stick your tongue down Mitchell’s throat, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were doing that kept you out for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>bed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus </span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jack.” Eric grabbed his arm, pulling him back, “What’s that </span>
  <em>
    <span>matter</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jack said, ripping his arm from Eric’s grip </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric watched as he walked away, slamming his bedroom door. Eric sighed and fell onto the couch. He caught a glimpse of the show Jack was watching, some soap opera Eric hadn’t heard of before, the guy was arguing with the girl because the girl's ex had come back to town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The argument they were having was oddly similar to the one, did it count as an </span>
  <em>
    <span>argument</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that Jack and Eric had just had. It was oddly ironic and amused Eric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack was acting like the guy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ridiculous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All Mr. I have to be right about everything all the time. But Eric was acting like the girl. He actually wanted to talk about it because it bothered Jack, and Eric cares about that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cares about what Jack thinks, because he cares about Jack. He also cares about Mitchell, but not in the way he cares about Jack. But Jack won’t listen to him when he tries to tell him that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing Eric flopped onto his side, “I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> use a Feeny right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t sleep.” Eric mumbled, sliding into a seat next to Mitchell, as he saw Jack took a seat next to a pretty brunette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your bed no good?” Mitchell asked, taking out his notes </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric yawned, trying to wipe the tiredness from his eyelids, “My bed is </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I slept on the couch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cringing, Mitchell whistled, “He made you sleep on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>couch</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>chose</span>
  </em>
  <span> to sleep on the couch.” Eric shrugged, grimacing at the pain in his neck, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>regret</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I </span>
  <em>
    <span>bet</span>
  </em>
  <span> you do, hey where is lover boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric rolled his eyes, and pointed over to where Jack was sitting, “Over </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jack and the brunette were laughing, and she hit him jokingly on the shoulder, causing Eric to grit his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Mitchell said, letting out a breath that blew some hair out of his face, “Does it bother you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric raised an eyebrow, confused at what Mitchell was implying, “Does </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> bother me?” He heard Jack laugh from across the room, and he clenched his jaw again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitchell rolled his eyes, “That. Does </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bother you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes it did. It bothered Eric a lot. It bothered him that Jack was acting like what happened didn’t happen. “Pfft </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s fine Jack’s his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> person who can make his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> decisions.” Even if those decisions bothered Eric, and they bothered him</span>
  <em>
    <span> a lot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you’re really not bothered by it then would you be bothered if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> took you out?” Mitchell asked, scratching the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric froze, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to go out with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitchell laughed, “Yeah like on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Eric said, “Mitch I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>flattered</span>
  </em>
  <span> but-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, don't think of it as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Mitchell tapped his pen against the desk. “Think of it more like an </span>
  <em>
    <span>outing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric laughed, “An </span>
  <em>
    <span>outing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Was he serious? An outing? “How’s that </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> different than a date?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitchell shrugged, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He brushed a couple pieces of hair out of his eyes, “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but if you go on this </span>
  <em>
    <span>outing</span>
  </em>
  <span> with me we can find out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Eric clarified, and Mitchell nodded. No date. It was just an outing with friends, nothing else. Eric sighed, “Ok.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ok</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ok</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He nodded “I’ll go on an </span>
  <em>
    <span>outing</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you Mitchell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was sulking over a pint of ice cream like a teenage girl in a disney movie when Shawn came home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Shawn dropped his bag on the floor, “Ya </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> buddy.” He stepped up to the counter with his hands in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack took another scoop of ice cream, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> men.” He dropped the pint of ice cream on the counter, not giving a second thought to what he was about to say, and talking through his mouthful of ice cream, “I mean they do one thing, another thing happens. I don’t understand why can’t everything just be simple.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean with </span>
  <em>
    <span>girls</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jack started waving his spoon around. “I buy her flowers, she smiles, boom I got a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>! But </span>
  <em>
    <span>boys-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shawn stopped him, “Hold on is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> your coming out speech?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it </span>
  <em>
    <span>matter</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Shawn laughed, “You’re eating a pint of ice cream like a teenage girl who just got dumped, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the time you decided to come out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack sighed, “Can I rant about my problems, you tell me you can’t fix me, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> we talk about this, because I’ve got about thirty seconds before I panic more than I already am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sorry </span>
  <em>
    <span>continue</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Shawn said, sitting down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He acts all nice, we have a daily schedule, we’re comfortable around each other.” Jack rants, running his fingers through his hair, “And then </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mitchell Davis</span>
  </em>
  <span> shows up! And now </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> is out the window.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mitchell Davis</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eric’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mitchell Davis.” Shawn smiled, “This is about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eric</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack looked at him, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> all you’re taking out of this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it's nice-” Shawn stopped at the look on Jack’s face “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Continue</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was going well,” Jack insisted “I mean not well because I’m a fool who was too </span>
  <em>
    <span>chicken</span>
  </em>
  <span> to ask him out. And now everything's changed because of</span>
  <em>
    <span> Mitchell Davis.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He laughed, “Good old </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mitchell Davis.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, dropping his face into his hands, and Shawn gave him a tight smile. He laughed softly under his breath and shook his head, “Jack did anything actually change?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you change it or did Mitchell do it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack paused, lost for words. Shawn was right. Jack changed things, he was the one that got jealous over a stupid thing. And when Eric tried to talk to him all he did was push Eric away. Jack changed things not </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eric</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mitchell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, well maybe a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mitchell. But mostly Jack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jack stared at Shawn, mouth open, and Shawn just stared back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just gave </span>
  <em>
    <span>advice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> just gave advice,” Jack stared “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>Feeny’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shawn took a step back, eyes wide, and mouth agape, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>Feeny’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.” He took a step back, shaking his head, “I need to process.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when did you move back to Philly?” Eric asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couple weeks before the semester </span>
  <em>
    <span>started</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Mitchell gave Eric a look, as if to say he should’ve already known that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Right</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Eric clapped his hands together, they came around to a bench, “You wanna sit?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitchell nodded, and they both sat down. Eric let out a breath, blowing hair out of his face, and he drummed his fingers along his thigh. Mitchell adjusted, moving a bit closer to Eric, and Eric stopped drumming his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved a bit closer to Eric, and Eric turned to him, “What’s your </span>
  <em>
    <span>game</span>
  </em>
  <span> Davis?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” Mitchell asked, giving Eric a soft smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric paused, suddenly overwhelmed by how close they were. He swallowed, and answered “No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Mitchell pulled back, shockingly surprised at Eric’s response, “Can I ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’ve moved on Mitch,” Eric smiled, “I left what we had in highschool and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>moved</span>
  </em>
  <span> on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>To</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitchell laughed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I mean he seems like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>jerk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He ditched you today just because he’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> upset. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> likes you, and yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> is he?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitchell was right, Jack was being a jerk. But that was Jack, and Eric understood it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ok</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>ok</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Jack knew when he was being a jerk and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> went back to being the Jack that Eric liked.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> be a jerk Mitch, but he’s Jack and I like him.” Eric sighed “He’s been a jerk before, and he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> realized it, and he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> gone back to being Jack. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Always</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. I don’t know why, I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I think I will for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> long time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitchell nodded, “I understand. I respect that, I really do.” He wiped his hands on his jeans, and stood up “But if you ever change your mind just let me know.” Eric watched as Mitchell walked away, before turning back “And Eric if you really like him that much you should tell him. Don’t want that to get away from you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Eric smiled, and Mitchell gave him a nod before sticking his hands in his pockets and he walked away, and for the first time in a while Eric had a good feeling about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sat at the counter looking at the floor, he had already bit his nails down so he was just softly biting his lip. The room was suffocating him, so he got up and grabbed his coat, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shawn</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m going for a walk!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack shut the door before he could hear Shawn’s response, and just started walking. He waved to Mr.Anderson who was on his way to get his daily sandwich at the deli down the block. Standing in the elevator, he started to softly bite his lip again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t thinking about Eric, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mitchell</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He definitely wasn’t thinking about them and whatever they were doing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was thinking about him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More specifically him and how he acts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>jerk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A jerk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eric</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sometimes to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shawn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and most of the time to </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got mad at Eric for something that wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t on him that Mitchell had come back, and Eric had every right to go out to him because, as much as Jack wanted him to be, he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator doors opened, and Jack was so deep into his own thoughts that he ran right into someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeez</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jack jumped back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey dude I’m sorry I didn’t see ya there-” Mitchell apologized, and Jack’s face darkened </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mitchell gave him a tight lipped smile,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack just glared at him. “What are you doing here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mitchell</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh...I came here to talk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Mitchell wrung out his hands, “Can I? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you gonna walk away from me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack stepped up to him, “What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To talk to you.” Mitchell went wide eyed, and took a step back “About Eric.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack blinked at him, before laughing, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eric,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you came to talk to me about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eric</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He took another step forward, and Mitchell took another step back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Jack wanted nothing more than to clock Mitchell on the side of the head, but he was trying to work on being a jerk. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span> you just wanna rub it in my face, yeah I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> so. So you can take whatever you were going to say and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shove it-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me and Eric aren’t together!” Mitchell finished his sentence for him, and Jack choked on air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitchell looked at him, “Me and Eric aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because he likes </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> and has moved on from </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and</span>
  <em>
    <span> willyoupleasebackupyou’realittleclose.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack backed up, and Mitchell relaxed, but Jack asked him again, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitchell started to repeat what he said, but Jack wasn’t listening. He was still trying to wrap his head around what Mitchell said. Eric and he weren’t together, because Eric didn’t like </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> he liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric likes me.” Jack whispered to himself</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitchell looked at him like he was crazy, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> said that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He likes </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and not </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Jack asked, and Mitchell nodded </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he does.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded, before looking at him, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dude</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He threw his hands up in surrender, “Look </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t like you, and I think Eric deserves better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Jack scoffed, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Better like</span>
  <em>
    <span> no one</span>
  </em>
  <span> deserves Eric because he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eric</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Mitchell sighed, “But he wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I respect his decision, and I think you should tell him how </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> about what you think?” Jack crossed his arms, suddenly defensive, “And I don’t even know what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitchell just stared at him, blinking, “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He laughed, “You know it’s kinda obvious </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah so I’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jack mumbled, crossing his arms tighter </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> him!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Jack scratched the back of his neck, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Look</span>
  </em>
  <span> I-” Mitchell raised an eyebrow, and Jack froze, not really sure about what he was going to say. He’d been making up excuses for how he felt for so long that he didn’t have any left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He used to tell himself Shawn wouldn’t approve, and Shawn doesn’t care. He used to tell himself Eric didn’t like him back, and apparently he does. He also used to tell himself that Mitchell wouldn’t let him get to Eric, and it turns out Jack was wrong about that too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you want me to be with Eric?” Jack asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitchell just shrugged, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I want me to be with Eric if I’m being honest. Couldn’t give two shits about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jack laughed at the brutal honesty of his answer, “But I like Eric and I want him to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> make him happy now, not me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> make him happy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I don’t see </span>
  <em>
    <span>how-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude don’t ruin it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eric</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, and turned around to face Jack. Who looked like he was about to throw up, albeit Eric probably didn’t look much better. “You’re jealous of Mitchell and you’re taking it out on me, and that’s not fair to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack paused, and his eyes went wide “Okay just gonna get right to it </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He cleared his throat, “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I shouldn’t have done that. It was a jerk move.” He sighed, and sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to him as an invite to Eric, “I make a lot of those, and I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m going to try to not be a jerk anymore. Not to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shawn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not to </span>
  <em>
    <span>anybody</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not even to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mitchell</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Eric asked, and Jack snorted </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span> he doesn’t count.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric laughed, taking the seat next to Jack, “Thank you for your apology.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can</span>
  </em>
  <span> you accept it?” Jack asked, suddenly feeling a lot smaller than he had a second ago, Eric just gave him a soft smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He opened his hand up “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can</span>
  </em>
  <span> I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack smiled, taking Eric’s hand, and bringing it up to give it a small kiss, “I hope so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both just stared at each other for a moment, holding hands, and smiling. Jack rubbed his fingers over Eric’s knuckles, and Eric blushed a bit. He brushed a stray piece of hair out of Jack’s eyes, and now it was Jack’s turn to blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them were content to just sit here, holding hands, and acting like they were sixteen for a little while longer. They wanted to enjoy this, enjoy so if it was ever taken away they wouldn’t regret it. Not for a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they never wanted it to go away either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wanted to stay blissful and semi ignorant young adults for as long as they could, and they wanted to do it together. But they only way to properly do that was if they- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you go out with me?” They both blurted out at the same time, causing them both to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric started this time, “Jack Hunter, will you go out with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound like you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>proposing</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jack laughed, but he nodded, “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Eric Matthews I will go out with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric grinned at him, and they weren’t sure who leaned in first, but they both leaned in. Eric let go of Jack’s hand, and brought both of his hands to cup Jack’s face, and he wrapped his arms around the back of Eric’s neck in order to deepen the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric pulled Jack onto his lap, somehow managing to pull him impossibly closer. Jack sighed, pulling away from Eric, who chased his lips as he pulled away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He said softly, giving Jack a smile before brushing a thumb down his cheek, “I love you, and I think I will for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> long time if you let me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack gave him a soft kiss, smiling as he pulled away, “I love you </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I might just let you love me back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Eric kissed him again, tilting Jack’s head up a bit in order to get a better angle. Jack smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Eric again. They both just sat there, whispering ‘I love you’s in between kisses, and trying to make up for their lost time, but eager for the many times ahead of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because they had plenty of time, and they weren’t going </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span> anytime soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uh yeah hope you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>